


Hutan

by andrean182



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrean182/pseuds/andrean182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex mencari Brawl di hutan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hutan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735862) by [andrean182](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrean182/pseuds/andrean182). 



Vortex terbang di atas pepohonan, mencari tanda sinyal energi. Huh, membosankan, pikirnya. Kenapa kadang Blast Off sangat jahat? Dia sendiri kan tahu Vortex tidak suka tugas mencari. Mana Brawl sangat sulit ditemukan lagi; ia tak tahu bagaimana tank seberat 2 ton bisa hilang di antara pepohonan tebal seperti ini.

<Brawl! Oi, jawab gua! Lu di mana?>

Tidak ada jawaban, seperti 15 kali terakhir ia mencoba.

Kampret.

Ia melihat satu pohon tinggi cukup jauh di depannya. Ia menyeringai; mungkin tugas ini takkan menjadi semembosankan yang ia pikirkan.

Tiba-tiba komm-nya menyala disertai statik. <T-Tex?>

<Brawl?!> Vortex menghela. <Di mana lu?>

<Eh, g-gua ga tahu gua di mana.> statik. <Lu sendiri di mana?>

<Gua terbang di atas hutan.>

Suara-suara tidak jelas. <Oh iya gua bisa denger baling-baling lu.>

<Ngomong-ngomong, ngapa bisa komm lu mati?>

<Ga tau. Dari tadi gua cuma jalan-jalan doang, tiba-tiba komm gua mati.>

Vortex melihat pergerakan di pohon di sisi kiri hutan. Mungkin itu Brawl? <Ga diserang Autobot atau dikejar kucing lu?>

<Sialan lu!> Vortex tertawa. <Kagak, gua ga ngapa-ngapain.>

<Hmpf. Udah ayo pulang, buang-buang waktu gua aja lu.>

<Eh, lu di mana? Dan gimana lu bawa gua pulang?>

Vortex terbang merendah mengarah ke pergerakan pohon tersebut, beberapa pohon patah karena sangga pendaratnya. <Gua rendahan nih biar lu bisa ngelihat gua.>

<Ga lu berubah aja terus samperin gua?>

<Ga, males.>

Tiba-tiba Vortex merasakan tekanan di sangga pendaratnya, diikuti oleh tawa Brawl. Vortex terbang lebih tinggi, berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan, namun gagal dan mereka meluncur ke kanan. “Eh bego lu ngapain?!”

“Melayang! Wihiii!”

Akhirnya pun, Vortex berhasil mempertahankan keseimbangan dan terbang meninggi. Brawl masih tertawa-tawa di bawahnya. Kemudian sebuah ide terpintas di pikirannya.

“Eh, Brawl, tarik-tarikan yuk?”

“Tarik-tarikan?”

“Iya, lu narik gua ke bawah, sementara gua nahan tarikan lu dan tetap di atas.”

Brawl menyeringai, dan menariknya. “Ayo!”

Yah, tugas mencari ini takkan menjadi semembosankan yang ia pikirkan.


End file.
